


Be careful what you wish for

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Ping had heard the story from one of his HongKong cousins. And now he is looking for the place to make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

Le Ping had heard the story from one of his HongKong cousins. They'd met during a family reunion he hadn't originally wanted to attend, but he'd been coerced in the end. His cousin was very pretty, with long silky hair held up by elaborate ivory sticks, and her stories of Japan were interesting. He wanted to know everything about Japan, wondering what Isumi-san might be doing, but her stories were different from the lives of wei qi he knew so well.

"There is some place magical in Japan, and you can go there and make one wish, but the price is quite high."

"How did you know? Did you try making a wish?"

The peony flowers on her dress rustled as she moved. "I did. I'm still paying for it now, but then my wish was not for me, so it's all right."

"Why would you waste your wish for someone else?"

And she'd smiled mysteriously. "You'll know maybe."

Le Ping thought of that story again, when he finally got to join the Hokuto cup and lost against his lookalike - that game had been embarrassing as hell with Isumi watching on silently laughing at the scenario - and he wanted to prove he was better than that 'Waya'. With the thought in mind he wandered the streets of Tokyo, until he found an empty lot in between buildings. "This must be it," he muttered. "But it was supposed to be a house, wasn't it?"

The roar of a motorcycle deafened him, and he turned to see a young man in a loud Hawaiian shirt stop right before the gate. He smirked at Le Ping and stepped inside, vanishing from sight.

Le Ping rubbed his eyes. "It is magic!" he exclaimed, and closed his eyes, thinking very hard of his wish. When he opened them again he saw not an empty lot, but a gothic style house behind the gates. And the man in the Hawaiian shirt was there beside a boy with glasses, looking at him curiously.

"Yuuko-san said there was someone at the gate. Huh, wonder how she figured that out?"

"Don't come in if you don't know what's good for you!" the boy with glasses exclaimed. "YOU'RE JUST TOO YOUNG TO GET MIXED UP WITH THIS, I KNEW IT. YUUKO-SAN IS SINKING TO SERVING KIDS."

Le Ping blinked at them, not understanding a word they said.

"He doesn't look like he understood us. Let it go, Watanuki, she's waiting for him anyway." Hawaiian shirt stepped aside as glasses flailed on. Le Ping wondered if it was a new welcome greeting style he'd not heard of.

The lady of the house knew Chinese, it seemed, and had smiled at his wish. "You want to be the strongest you can be in go? Did your cousin Mei Ling explain how this shop works?"

"Yes she did. Well, she tried to. She wasn't very clear about stuff."

"She didn't tell you what she paid for her wish?" At his shake of the head she gently nodded. "Well, if we will grant your wish, you have to learn a couple of things. And do things for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem! I can do lots of things."

Yuuko smiled slyly up to the Hawaiian shirt. "That reminds me of someone I know. Well then, you may run errands for me, along with Kaga-san here. Your wish and his are different, but I know you'll get along."

"I don't need anyone to babysit me!" He shouted, but Yuuko was talking to Hawaiian shirt already. "I don't know Japanese, I know, but I can have YangHai go with me and stuff. We're only here for a week, and I want to be the strongest in wei qi when we go back to China!"

"What you wish for and what you say you wish for are two different things. But don't worry, Kaga's good with kids."

"I don't want - " he shouted exactly as Hawaiian shirt said, "I'm not gonna take care of brats!"

"The language barrier is going to be a problem. Ah, I have just the thing!" Yuuko clapped her hands. "Bring the ears, Watanuki!"

"Not the ears!" Kaga gritted out, and his tone made Le Ping turn to him. Glasses had disappeared, and came back with two matching - well, two matching somethings.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"These," Yuuko began as she patted them, "are the translators you will need to understand each other. If you both want your wishes to come true, you'll have to bear with these for the time you're together." She grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I'll try to give you easy errands, after all, you both are such manly boys, I don't want you to have a weird reputation."

Kaga and Le Ping looked at each other, and even without translators they were obviously thinking along the same lines.

'What did we get ourselves into?'


End file.
